


First Dates

by DyslexicTrashWriter



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fon being more than just a little smitten, Oral, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicTrashWriter/pseuds/DyslexicTrashWriter
Summary: Nana and Fon have the place to themselves for once.





	First Dates

Fon knew there was a flow to the universe, that nothing was ever truly his and that what once was would come to pass. He should never hold on to material things, that went against everything he believed in. But he could hold onto memories, and tonight would be a memory he would treasure forever. His first proper date with Nana Sawada 

“You don’t have to do the cleaning.” Fon tells Nana, arms encircling his love from behind as she stands at the chipped porcelain sink. 

“I like to keep the place tidy.” She says, smiling up at him as he reaches from behind her to take the wet plate from her hands and sets it on the drying rack.  

“Please.” Fon requests fondly, well-meaning hands bracing her hips to step her away from the chore. “This is no way to end such a lovely evening.” He says, taking her soaked hand in his and giving it a tame squeeze before attempting to move her again. 

“I’m the one who made the mess cooking, I should clean it.” Nana smiles earnestly up at him. It’s really hard to argue with that smile. As sincere as it is beautiful. Fon has no desire to ever see it fade.  

“Next time, please let me cook for you.” He offers instead, feeling the warm stroke of her thumb over his hand. Nana nods, turning in her stand and reaching up on her tiptoes to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek. “I wanted to cook you something special. I’ve never had the chance to make mapo tofu before.” 

Fon returns Nana sincere smile and picks up the once-white dishcloth from the countertop. If he couldn’t take over, he could at least help. He doesn’t say much until the task is finished, but every now and then his gaze drifts to look at her. Her own attention fixed on the dishes at hand, ever dutiful. He smiles to himself and wonders how many lifetimes he must have filled with good deeds to allow him to meet such a heartful and breath-taking woman. And how many more he would have to devote. 

Once the dishes are finished Nana busies herself around the house. Fon meditates on the back porch, or rather pretends to. Over the frantic bird calls of the evening and rush of cool summer breeze, Fon can hear her humming to herself as she empties the washing machine. A wandering collection of notes that dips in and out of melodies and goes nowhere but straight to the edges of his heart. Fon had tried many times to offer a hand with daily chores. When he first arrived to stay under the Vongola he had been forward about wanting to help out. Only for Nana to insist he was a guest and thank him for helping tutor Tsuna.  

Fon had offered to teach her a few martial arts techniques to keep her safe in return. But Nana had waved him off, saying she didn’t believe in using violence to resolve things. Sometimes though, Fon would catch her looking at him when he practised. He had been flattered, until he realised his tattoo was on full display in the hot spring evening and Japan still had a wary attitude to ink and the illegal actions associated with it. 

Despite this, Nana still treated him kindly. In the background of everyday life and the chaos that came from staying with the Swada family, Fon had fallen in love. Somewhere between providing for his young pupil, bringing up a mafia boss as a single mother and managing the trials that come with living with a character like Reborn, Nanas dedication and quiet optimism had caught Fons heart like a falling leaf in a gust of wind. One particular night, a rare occasion where everyone was away or in bed Nana had joined him on the back porch. Settling without a word on the wooden plot just a few meters away from him. He had wondered if she would say anything, question his habit of sitting out in the garden every night, ask him about his past, what his future plans were. But she didn’t. When he finished meditating, he found her eyes closed, legs hung over the dip of the old porch slowly breathing in the bracing winter air that had settled in the garden. “Would you like some guidance?” He’d asked. Her eyes opened quickly and she shook her head.  

“I just wanted to try for it.” She explained, a small smile on her face. “You always look so untroubled when you do it.” She had said.  

The day the Vongola tenth left for Italy, Fon had held her hand. A gentle squeeze to remind her she wasn’t alone. When she broke down over Lambo being kicked out of yet another school, Fon provided a shoulder and a non-judgemental ear. Her soft brown hair coming to rest on the very edge of his shoulder as she thanked him for being so patient with her.  

 

 

Fon tucks a blanket around his love, it’s summer and there’s barely a need for it bar the excuse to cuddle her closer under the small linen cover. With the house empty for the night, it was a rare chance to spend an evening together undisturbed.  Fon encourages Nana to rest against him. She smells of lavender detergent and soap bubbles, a calming mix of the house and her own lovely scent that puts Fon at peace with the world.   

“Fon please, I'm too old for this sort of thing.” She laughs politely when he cuddles into her on the family sofa taking her hand in his and kisses it gently, grazing each individual finger with his affection.  

“Swada Nana, you’ll never be too old for love.” He tells her firmly, pulling the caring mother forward to draw her in for a kiss that’s as tender and patient as she is. Gingerly, Nana's hands come up to rest on his shoulders, cautious and unexpectant. To encourage her, Fon begins slowly undoing the ties on his long red shirt. He has to take her hands off him momentarily but guides her to rest them back on the top of his chest. Nana is quiet as she stares at his exposed top half, her eyes wandering for a second before she pulls them back up as if embarrassed by herself. “You can look Nana.” He says, emboldening her efforts by continuing to guide her touch over his skin. 

Ever so shyly, Nana's hand leaves his and moves to lightly trace over the dragon tattoo that curls around his arm. Fon watches as she becomes captivated by the detail, domestically calloused fingers taking in every inch of the design.  

“It’s beautiful.” Nana says under her breath, eyes still fixated on the curve as she gently raises his arm to follow around the tail to his wrist. Her hands soothe over his muscles as they slowly trail back up his shoulder, coming to rest at the left side of his chest. Fon takes teasing advantage of her distraction and slips a strong arm around her small waist to pull her closer. “Thank you.” He whispers sincerely into her ear before pressing his lips gently to the shell.  

His reward is a low gasp from his love, her head moving towards him to silently ask him to do it again. Fon needs no encouragement and kisses lovingly around the outer edge before slipping further down to kiss behind the lobe of her ear.  A soft wavering “Oh.” escapes Nana's mouth and Fon can almost feel it flex through her throat as he places one kiss after another down the column of her neck. He comes to rest at the dip of her collar bone, short brown hair tickling his cheeks. She lets out a pleased sigh as Fon rests there. Listening to the ebb and flow of life in her body, the steady rhythm of breath and the quickened beating of her heart. It reminds him how fleeting this all is, and how lucky he is to be able to share these fleeting moments with her.  

Vaguely, Fon becomes aware of Nana moving. Awkwardly she strips off her pale yellow blouse, stopping curtly to fold it and place it on the arm of the sofa rather than leave. Fon chuckles, taking the opportunity to fold his own shirt and place it underneath hers. Nana shyly brings his hand to her cheek and gives him a warm smile. Fon returns it and casts his eyes down to her chest. He knows it’s not a new bra, but rather an impulse buy she’d been keeping for a special occasion neither of them were sure would come. The red of the material beautiful on her, perfectly cuppable breasts lie low on her chest highlighted by soft lightening marks that stretch across her skin. 

 She hesitates once her tops off, unsure what to do next. Taking an opportunity, Fon kisses along her jaw drawing himself up to place his lips properly on hers. Expert hands slid under the flat line of her chest and gently squeeze the soft pillows, thumbs searching for the telltale hardening buds that he could tease later if she wished. Eager lips find his and Fon draws Nana to lie under him, deep affections pressed onto her mouth. His tongue slipping against hers and sparks a hot and slow grind of her hips that spreads rapture to Fon's voice. A gasped “Sorry.” is whispered into their kiss but Fon can’t hide the pleased smile that breaks over his face as he squeezes one of her breasts and grinds back with measured care. The whimper it draws from Nana Sawada tastes delicious on her lips and Fon can’t help but ask for more. Teasing her hard nipples through the laced red fabric covering her chest Fon discovers new ways to make Nana lose herself. Her mind slowly slipping from daily duties, the schedule of a seven-person household, to just him. Just him and the discovery of just what he could do for her. 

 

Nana has other ideas as she tugs the blanket over both of them and lets out a light chuckle. “Fon please, I feel like we’re two teenagers, making out and touching on the couch like this.” She says, almost hiding behind her hands as she shields her blushing face behind her forearms. 

“Why should teenagers get all the fun?” Fon replies with calm affection as he nibbles playfully at the edges of her wrist. It’s an action that makes Nana shudder, her gaze peeking through spread fingers and changing to something cautiously aroused as she finds his steady reassuring gaze looking back at her. She’s not hard to read, the usual bright cheery persona shifting slightly at the firm invitation to continue. Fon takes the opportunity, his heart racing as hands ghost over the dips and rolls of her waist and feels for the first time her skin so warm and radiant against his. He never wants to take his hands off her, never wants to leave the sofa if it means they can be like this. He rubs his nose against Nanas and draws a loving sigh from her lips.  

“You are quite the charmer when you want to be.” She teases, finally showing her face, hands moving and playful fingers reaching round to undo his braid and run through the sleek loose hair he usual keeps tided away. 

“Only when I want to be, only for you.” Fon whispers as he tucks his hands under Nana behind and lifts her off the sofa. Quietly, He savours the feel of her bare chest against his, the way her feet lock behind his back and the soft feel of her hands around his neck. He’s halfway to the staircase when Nana speaks up. “The door.” She says, worriedly. 

Fon smiles when Nana tries to move off him. It’s nothing to take a few extra steps in the opposite direction, and he’ll take any excuse to subtly show off in front of her. Carefully, he brings her to the front door and turns so she can try the handle. It’s locked but Nana goes through the process of unlocking, opening the door, closing it, turning the lock and trying it again before she’s satisfied. “Thank you.” She says, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek that makes Fon glow from the inside out.  

“It’s no trouble” Fon tells her, admiring the calm smile on her face. 

 

Fon switches on the lights as they enter the bedroom. It’s a small room but a double bed was one of the indulgences Nana had allowed herself in life –even if it meant it took twice as long to change, a situation Fon was more than happy to help with the day he found her tangled under a double sized duvet sheet-. With great care, he sets Nana down on the thin beige sheets and for one heartwarming moment steps back to look at Nana. Her lips red from kisses, naked except for her underwear and cautious eyes slowly tracing over him with growing anticipation. He watches the fair woman lean over to turn on her bedside light, asking him to turn off the main one. Fon can’t see as much of her in the quickly fading light of the late summer evening, but he wants her to be comfortable. Another time –fate permitting- he'd love to see her in the warmth of the morning sun. 

Nana lifts her arms up to him and lets out a loving sigh when he guides her onto her back. To see her below him, so open, so accepting and wanton makes Fon feel possessive and awestruck all at the same time. He pushes his lips against hers and with gentle guidance, encourages her hips to roll forward into his. Expert hands dip between her thighs and find the peak of her lips, skimming the tender warm treads through their cotton cover till he finds the slowly hardening bundle of nerves and the soft hood that protects it. With a patient hold, Fon beings to test the sensitive area. Stroking over the bud, experimentally rubbing slow circles in time with the crest of her movements. Nana curls around him, deepening their kisses until her tongue runs over his with fevered praise. Kisses are exchanged and Fon gradually works his way lower down, stopping to pay extra attention to the perfectly placed light marks on her skin that seem to guide his hands into the perfect position on her hips. Expert fingers slip under the side of her underwear and carefully begin sliding it down her legs. A small gasp escaping her lips, and Fon can just imagine the curious expression she must have on as he lets a held breath out against her labia. 

“Fon!” She sounds almost like she’s scolding him as she tries to close her legs. He notes with a quietly deviant pleasure how warm and soft her thighs are around his head. The martial arts expert presses a loving kiss on her inner thigh before ghosting over the hood of her clit and kissing the other.  His efforts are rewarded with a quiet moan that unmistakably new to both him and Nana as she covers her mouth with her hand. Fon grins, and repeats his actions, lingering for longer over in the middle this time. He’s in no hurry, as much as the ache between his legs wants to tell him otherwise. On the next turn, he spreads his kisses along her inner thigh all the way down to her knee. An action repeated to the other side until he’s kissing all the way down to her tired feet and back up. He cherishes each kiss, the feet that must walk miles in a day to keep everything going, legs he’d admired on warm days from underneath her knee-length skirt, soft thighs that seem to welcome him as he lifts his head back between her legs. 

By this point, Nana is making an obvious effort not to touch him. Her hands flexing against pale sheets, her hips natural movement suppressed to stop herself from jerking into his face. That wouldn't do. Fon wanted Nana to enjoy herself, to lose herself to the pleasure and love she deserved. “Can you get on your knee facing the headboard?” He asks her, moving up to nip his affection into the sensitive area around her hips bone. 

The look of confusion on Nana's face as he slips himself between her thighs is wonderful. Innocence telling her to shuffle down him to lie up her hips with his. A firm hand stop her and instead guides her exposed sex further up until she’s in line with his face.  

Fon keeps his hand steady on her hips, already anticipating the jolt of confusion as his tongue licks one slow broad stroke against her warm soft lips. He catches her, and carefully brings her hips back down to nestle his face between them. “It’s okay.” He assures her, soft eyes looking to him for guidance. “Let yourself relax.” He tells her calmly, his thumbs rubbing loving circles into the side of her behind.  

Nana still looks nervous, but she nods her head, hands awkwardly moving to rest on her thighs before moving to the headboard. “You look amazing from this angle.” Fon tells her, enjoying the bush on her cheeks blossoms into a hazy pink that’s visible even in the low light of her bedroom. He continues where he left off, guiding the flat of his tongue between all her folds. Textures and tastes bringing arousal between his legs with nothing else. The whimpers that escapes Nana's lips as he takes the time to nibble ever so carefully on the outer labia making him groan in response. She looks down at his with half hazed eyes that beg him to keep going, tight lip caught between her teeth refusing to let her do so. Fon pulls away momentarily, looking up at the woman who gave so much to others. “Tell me.” He requests, firm but gentle as he unthreads a hand from around her thigh to take her hand in his. “Do you like it when I do this?” He asks, dipping back to let his tongue stroke against the inner folds of her entrance.  

Nana nods, but doesn't open her mouth. “Tell me.” Fon requests, squeezing her small hand in his. “Let me hear you, my love.” He says, one long lick starting between her legs and drawing up to circle the growing bud of her clit.  

That works wonders, the grip on his hand suddenly tight and shaking as Nana Sawada bucks against his face. Her pelvic bone bangs his nose in the process, both of them unprepared for the reaction. She’s apologetic, incredibly so but Fon just laughs and pulls her closer against his face, happy to have a reaction from her. 

From that point on, Nana is more vocal. Breathless as she is above Fon when he begins licking quick teasing flicks against her entrance, the taste of warm cinnamon intoxicating as he searches for more. The exploration, the tight heat of her canal makes his cock swell. Knowing the taste of her so intimately does things to him Fon doesn’t have the spare attention to put into words other than _hot._ He keeps up his affections, tongue darting in only to stop and lick chaste flicks against the entrance before pushing back in again. Nana lets out a disappointed whine that she quickly tries to silence with a hand over her mouth. That wouldn’t do. The hand on her backside grasps her firmly and Fon nibbles on the hard hot bundle of nerves at the peak of her folds. Nana gasps out an incoherent bundle of noises, unintelligible but undeniably _positive._  

Fon wants desperately to say something. To tell her how sexy she looks above him, how hot he’s making her by just _letting go_ of herself, to reward her for being so open, but he  _can’t_ if he wants to please her. Another time he tells himself.  He moves back to get more of the delicious taste that now coats his tongue when Nana ruts  _against_ his face, in a desperate to bring him back to her clit.  

Fon would smile if it wouldn't ruin that pleasure she’s so close to.  

 

“Please . . . please don’t stop.” She begs him, the grip on his hand and the headboard knuckle white tight as she curls forward. The look on her face debauched and cock twitchingly  _sexy_ as she tells him she’s close, embarrassment still present in her voice as she makes a feeble attempt to push him off. “Please. . .  I don’t want to cum on your-” She struggles as she jerks against his face again, eyes closing, body chasing the orgasmic bliss he’s pushing her towards. Fons own hips buck in heated empathy, the tightness of his cock hard and throbbing against his boxers doing nothing but driving him wild as he imagines her warm juices spilling over his face. 

“Please I. . .” Nana doesn’t get to finish her sentence as she goes rigid above him, thighs squeezing unimaginably tight around his ears as her breath catches and she calls his name in a tone so unashamedly lewd Fon feels he might cum from that alone.  

Then her eyes are snapping open, her chest heavy with the effort to breath. Her jaw slack and her hand lax in his. Fon stays beneath her, lapping at the slick wetness that now soaks his lips and coats his mouth. His eyes draw up to look at her, shaking and breathless and  _satisfied_ above him.  

Fon can see the apology already forming on her lips the minute Nana is back with herself. He gives her behind a playful slap before she’s got as far a “sor-”.  

“I wanted to taste you.” He tells her, deliberately maintaining eye contact as he slips his tongue back into her core in search of every last drop from her. 

Nana's only response is to whine, hips flexing involuntarily as she shakes above him. A “Sensitive . . .  . . . please . . . can’t.” As her soft hand grip tight on his. He can only chuckle and resist the urge to start round two as he slides from underneath her and presses his chest flush against her back as he rises to his knees behind her. She’s still half lost to the come down of her climax, but co-operates wonderfully as he manoeuvres himself to rest against the headboard and her to sit on his lap –bar one or two awkwardly bumped limbs- 

Her hands move cautiously up his thigh, taking her time before discovering what she’s done to him. When her hand finally comes to rest against the outline of his cock, Nana lets out a concerned “oh”. Fon watches her face carefully as she hesitantly pulls back the elasticated waistband of his boxers. He notices how the muscles in her throat flex as she swallows dryly, “It’s big.” Is her final choice of words. Fon is aware of this fact. A few partners remarking on it and inflating his ego far beyond what was necessary. For some, it was a great selling point. But sitting in his lap, a hand rested cautiously to the side, Nana looks more worried than anything. Cupping her cheek with his hand, Fon brings Nana in for a reassuring kiss.  Deep and loving as he bats her hand away from his thigh and brings it up instead to rest at his side.  

“We don’t have to do anything more tonight.” He tells her, parting the kiss but keeping his lips close. 

Nana bites her lips, eyes sinking slowly down to the offending monster that lies between them. “Thank you.” She whispers. “Maybe . . . if we get the chance. . . another time.” She offers, eyes quietly asking him for forgiveness as she squeezes her hand in his.  

“Of course.” Fon nods, happy to have shared such an intimate moment, the weight of her honesty worth more than any half-hearted sexual act. He pulls himself forward on the mattress, intending to move off to shower before bed when she stops him.  

Nanas lips part, but she doesn’t manage to speak. What she does manage is a soft brush of her fingers over the sensitive tip of his cock that makes him moan in surprise. When his eyes meet hers, she has a pleased smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She does it again, a more decisive press of her palm against the shaft that makes Fon want to buck against the warm pressure. Shy though she may be, with a little guidance, Nana picks up on Fons reactions intuitively. Stroking with both hands in sync only to stop to press harder on the tip as she pulls up. Thumbs stroking over the tip to apply a teasingly breath-taking amount of pressure in just the right way that makes Fon’s hips twitch involuntarily. “Nana.” Fon whispers, feeling his sense of control shake as she cheekily brings on hand down to cup his balls. You look so dishevelled.” She giggles softly, twisting her hand ever so slightly on the downstroke and doubles the pleasure that runs up his spine like hot lightning. Fons' hand grip the beige sheets as he resists the urge to buck, Nana could have control, all of it if it kept that amused, satisfied smile on her face as she toyed with him. 

Unable to resist a little more indulgence, Fon pulls Nana up his lap until her hips are pressing against his warm cock. Gentle hands guide her to push against it and she catches on quickly. Utter pride fills his body when she leans in, her cheek soft and sweet against his, as Nana whispers little secrets just for him. How nice he feels in her hand, how wonderful he made her feel, how she’d like to return the favour. Her voice alone making him harder than he thought physically possible but with those attentive hands working magic over him Fon thinks he might just cum there and then. He can’t control himself as her warm breath ghosts over the sensitive skin of his neck, the feel of her attention on him making Fons throat feel dry as he swallows and remembers the taste of her above him. Firm hands quicken over his cock and drag his mind to the present as they squeeze his shaft and draw a deep groan from his lips. 

He cautions her, shaky breath letting her know she needs to pull back now if she doesn’t want him to ruin her beautiful bra. In response, Nana doesn’t move away but speeds up her actions. Rough, uncoordinated kisses litter one side of his neck. Fons hands tighten around her hips as her fingers continue there work in time with the broad pressure that comes from the rhythm of her hips against his aching shaft. "So good." The words fall from Fons lips with such indulgent ease it catches him off guard, but he can't stop. "Close, Nana. . . so close." he whispers, voice thick and heavy with lust as he feels her kiss the sensitive spots of his throat.

And then Nana's hands slow down to a teasingly relaxed speed that’s too controlled to be accidental. Achingly unhurried movements forcing him to feel every centimetre of touch in baited anticipation. The sensation, the contrast of speed makes his body strain to regain the pace it lost, every sense intensified to pick up on the chase of the pleasure she’d been providing. Fon holds back a low groan as Nana draws back to make eye contact, that satisfied smile reminding him of everything he’d done to her, everything they had the rest of their lives to share. Her thumb drags over the hypersensitive tip and pushes Fon over an edge he didn’t know was so high until he’s gripping onto Nana tighter than he thought physically possible, one more agonisingly paced upstroke of his cock and Fon  _loses it._  

He cums hard in her hands, spilling everything he has between then in hot spurts of pure pleasure. The thrust of Fon hips would be enough to throw Nana off if his hold on her wasn’t so tense, uncontrollable pleasure spiking low in his spine and runs over his body. His lips dragging her in for a deep, needy kiss that Fon would feel greedy for if it wasn’t for how unashamedly  _good_ she’d made him feel. He thrusts one last time into the now warm and wet grasp she has on him and stills in satiated bliss.  

It’s a few moments before either of them say anything, heavy chests pressing against each other as Fon catches his breath and Nana idly finds new spots of his skin to kiss her affections into. 

“S-sorry.” He manages after a moment, making an attempt to wipe some of his cum off her hand. “I didn’t expect you to -”  

Nana's smile spreads wide across her face as she plants a warm kiss right on his lips. “I wanted to tease you.” She says, smiling into the next kiss that draws more of Fons breath away than he’ll ever admit. 

Showers are had and eventually, the two settle enough to attempt sleeping properly. Fon pulling Nana in to rest on his chest, that familiar smell of lavender and freshly dried cotton lingering in the air and mixing with the heavy haze of sex and close bodies. 

“Whatever should I think of you Mr Fon, taking a woman to bed on the first date?” She teases softly, half-lidded eyes doing nothing but melting Fons heart as he leans down to kiss her cheek. 

“I’d like you to think you’re not ever allowed to leave this bed.” He replies, taking her hand in his and drawing it to rest against the column of his neck. Nana follows, appreciation for his guidance expressed with a gentle stroke of her thumb against the soft curve of his throat. She hums fondly at the idea as he drops chaste kisses over every inch of her face. 

Fon knew there was a flow to the universe, that nothing was ever truly his, that what once was would always come to pass. That he shouldn’t hold onto material things. But Nana Sawada wasn’t a material thing, and Fon would hold onto her until the day he died.  

  


End file.
